


Oh Great the Easter Eggs are Snogging

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, hairdresser merlin, tattoo artist Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is hairdresser with pink hair and smudged eyeliner. Arthur is a tattoo artist who goes to Merlin to get his hair dyed blue. What happens next is pure destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Great the Easter Eggs are Snogging

Merlin looked over at Gwaine and ran fingers through his pastel pink hair, teeth pulling on his bottom lip. Gwaine’s hair was amazing but something was off, he needed to do one more thing but he didn’t know what. Merlin sighed and spun Gwaine to face the mirror; he knew he was missing some green dye but damn Gwaine and his need for natural colours. Gwaine’s face lit up the second he looked in the mirror.

“You’re a god with hair, Merls!” Gwaine hugged the hairdresser close before pulling out his phone and opening up snapchat. “Gotta show, Percy.”

“I still think you’d look even better with some green in there.” Merlin went to get the broom, sweeping the black and white checkered floor. Gwaine’s dark brown hair littered the tile, clumps of thick hair most people would kill for.

“Not everyone wants wild colours in their hair, Barbie.”

“Barbie’s blonde.” Merlin pointed out and Gwaine chuckled.

“I’m gonna tell Arthur to get his ass in here, he’s been talking about blue hair for months now.”

Merlin perked up at the words, focusing his blue eyes on Gwaine.

“Ya?”

“Plus he’s cute, an asshole, but cute.” Gwaine dropped some bills on the counter before waving goodbye. “Later!”

“Tell Percy I say hi!” Merlin called after him. The phone began to ring and Merlin nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to answer it. “Emrys’, how can I help you?”

“Merlin,” Morgana’s cheery voice greeted over the line. “Gwen and I are going shopping and I’m on my way to get you. Hope you’ve finished up with Gwaine.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, it was just like Morgana to make plans and not even ask if he could go. She always assumed he could just ditch work and go shopping or to get coffee with her and Gwen. It shouldn’t matter that Merlin was his own boss and could do whatever he wanted, it’s still rude to assume.

“Morgana, I have another appointment in three hours.” Merlin replied.

“Great, plenty of time!” Morgana blew kisses into the phone before hanging up. Merlin sighed and finished sweeping before heading into the backroom to wash up and reapply his eyeliner. Sure he looked like punk ass pixie half the time but it worked for him.

Morgana come breezing into his salon a few minutes later with a red lipped smile and flowers weaved into her black hair. She was clad in a flowing maxi dress and summer heels; she was the picture of sweetness. Such a misleading look.

“You look like a hippie.” Merlin said as he locked up.

“And you look like cotton candy on drugs.” She smiled and Merlin did too.

“That’s my aesthetic actually, glad I pulled it off.” Merlin laughed as he followed Morgana to her sleek black car. The seat heaters were on and Merlin practically melted into his chair, sighing and leaning against the window.

“My brother loves your hair.”

“Arthur?”

“Yes,” Morgana snorted. “He wants blue hair and I don’t trust anyone but you too do it.”

“Gwaine already told me that part.” Merlin replied. “I’m surprised I haven’t met your brother yet.”

“He just moved her a few weeks ago,” Morgana explained. “He used to live in London with his father but after Uther died and the business went to a family friend instead of Arthur, well, my little brother decided to come to Camelot to see me.” Morgana shrugged like it was no big deal but Merlin could see the smile on her face and the joy in her voice. She pretends not to care but family is one of the most important things to Morgana-and Arthur is the only family she has left.

“Where’s Gwen?”

“With Lance, he’s gonna drop her off.”

“They’re like fucking glue lately.” Merlin groaned. “Does everyone become one person when they get married?”

“Oh god I hope not, otherwise Gwaine and Percy are gonna be twice as drunk on New Year’s.” She laughed and so did Merlin. Gwaine was plastered every new years and Percy got pretty damn drunk too. They were engaged, had been for over two years, and were planning to get married next fall. (Merlin and Lance were both betting they would put it off again.)

“But then again,” Merlin sighed. “Lance and Gwen turned in early on St. Patrick’s day last month. I know it was technically their honeymoon but still.”

“Ugh I hope Gwaine doesn’t get boring, he’s the only one who can drink both of us under the table.” They both laughed as she pulled into a parking place outside the mall. Gwen was standing by the door waiting, polite smile on her face.

“There you two are!” Gwen pulled Merlin into a hug and pecked Morgana on the cheek.

“Hope you haven’t been waiting long.” Merlin replied.

“Not at all.” They three entered the mall and Merlin was quickly pulled into a bath and body works. He will never admit to buying honey vanilla lotion and a pumpkin spice candle, Gwaine would never let him hear the end of it despite how many times he steals those kinds of things from Percy.

Morgana dragged him into three dressing rooms and got them yelled by an old woman who thought they were fucking; Gwen tried on six pairs of shoes but Merlin talked her out of all of them because she’d never wear them, Merlin bought another pair of skinny jeans. Morgana ate a corn dog while Gwen looked longingly but refused to eat because she had dinner with her parents and her mom always made too much, Merlin drank two milkshakes. Six people told him he had cool hair and two people called him homophobic slurs-better then the time they went to the fair. Gwen yelled at one of them whereas Morgana nearly punched the other, he has good friends.

Morgana bought another dress she would wear to her own party along with another shade of lipstick that Merlin could have sworn was made for her. Gwen danced around a cute top for over an hour before Merlin bought it for her and then Gwen spent the next twenty minutes telling Merlin she’d pay him back before she decided to buy him the really nice long lasting eyeliner he wanted and calling them even.

Gwaine texted Merlin three times about Percy’s arms and the new tattoo he got done by Arthur. It was a snake or sea monster that wrapped around his arm that Gwaine always left hickeys on. Merlin had to admit Arthur was a fan-fucking-tastic tattoo artist. Morgana had a tattoo done by her brother, a little something on her ankle that Merlin has no idea what is-three swirls all connected in the middle. She told him it was from some legend in a book she read.

Morgana dropped him off five minutes late.

\--

As it turned out, Arthur was a huge prat but he was also down to earth, a confusing combo that left Merlin wanting more. He had golden hair and piercing blue eyes, plump lips and a charming smile, gorgeous didn’t begin to cover him. Arthur was a distant VP to his father’s company, a full time tattoo artist that was covered in tats that left Merlin drooling. Ok so he has a thing for tattoos, but who doesn’t? The detailed sword that follows Arthur spine-who takes their shirt off to get their hair cut? Not that Merlin’s complaining-and the green and purple vines with flowers that wound up his arms and the black words and birds on his hands that Merlin thinks are song lyrics. He wonders what the words on his flank mean and he wants to lick the deep red dragon that curves from his shoulder down his chest.

Merlin wants to hear the story behind each drop of ink and he wants to kiss and bite each one as the stories are told. He wants Arthur to cover him in tattoos, beautiful designs that mark Merlin as his.

“Why blue?” Merlin asks as he prepares the dye.

“I didn’t think I could pull of red.” He cracks a smile and Merlin rolls his eyes fondly.

“You could pull off red, but blue goes with pink a lot better.” Merlin smirks as he walks behind Arthur and starts brushing in the dye. His blond hair quickly absorbs the blue dye and Merlin smiles as he covers each strand. Once covered he takes a seat nearby and pulls out his phone, snapping a picture and sending it to Morgana. ‘Your brother is looking a little blue.’

“How long should I wait?” Arthur asks.

“The longer it’s in your hair the more vibrant it will be and the longer it’ll last.” Merlin explains.

“I have someone to tattoo in four hours.”

“Then we’ll leave it on for three and a half.” Merlin replies and snapchats Arthur’s frown to Gwaine. And maybe Merlin saved the picture to his phone.

“What do you expect me to do for three hours?”

“Sit there and not get blue dye on my chair.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone, fingers sending out quick texts. Merlin wants to ask if Arthur would ever text him but he doesn’t, he just smiles at the goofy grin on Gwaine’s face in his responding snap.

“Why a hairdresser?” Arthur asks after a few minutes.

“I’m good at it and I didn’t have the attention span to become a doctor.” Merlin grins and Arthur huffs a laugh. “I moved around a lot and I had a hard time finding a good hairdresser that was willing to dye my hair so I decided I’d just do it myself. After awhile I started cutting it myself too. It was just destiny.”

“Destiny?” Arthur snorted.

“You don’t believe in destiny?”

“No way, it’s bullshit.”

Merlin leans forward on his chair and places his phone on the table beside him.

“If it was all bullshit then I never would have become a hairdresser and thus never have met my friends. My family.”

“You would have met different people if you had become a doctor.”

“But they wouldn’t be the people I care about.”

“But you wouldn’t care about them if you were a doctor, you’d care about different people.”

“Maybe but if I were a doctor I wouldn’t be allowed the pink hair and the eyeliner, kinda boring if you ask me.” Merlin cracks a smile. “Why a tattoo artist?”

“I can draw.” Arthur shrugs.

“Ok now what’s the other piece?”

“My father decided I wasn’t fit to run the family company, I get to do my art and he gets to let the entire family know he doesn’t approve of me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Merlin looks at the other man with sympathetic blue eyes. Arthur lifted his hand as if to run his fingers through his hair before thinking better of it.

“No big deal, I always hated the idea of working for my father anyway.”

“It’s one thing to choose not to work for him; it’s another to be told you can’t.” Merlin replied just as a woman with elegant blonde curls walked in. Sophia had only recently started coming to Merlin’s salon to get her hair done, flirting with everyone including Merlin and then telling him he looks like gay Dumbo. 

“And who is this cutie!” her voice was like a freaking chipmunk as she smiled at Arthur.

“Arthur,” Arthur replied with a polite smile.

“Sophia,” She answered and sat in Merlin’s second chair. “Just a trim this time, Merlin.”

“Sure thing, let’s just wash your hair.” He led her into the back room to wash her soft blonde locks.

“So what do you do Arthur?” Sophia asked as Merlin sat her down and pulled out his scissors.

“Tattoo Artist.” He replied. Merlin spun Sophia away from the mirror, which sadly meant she would face Arthur. He watched as her face twisted in confusion and nearly laughed.

“Why is your hair blue?”

“Merlin’s dying it for me, needed something new.”

“Oh,” She looked disappointed. Merlin smiled as he continued cutting her hair, sure he was happy because he liked Arthur but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone.

“Not a fan of blue?”

“Not on peoples’ hair, no.”

“That’s too bad,” Arthur smiled and she frowned. “Thoughts on pink?”

“Gay.” She replied quickly. “That’s why I let Merlin cut my hair, gays do it better.”

“I don’t know about that,” Arthur replied slowly. “I’m shit at cutting hair.”

Sophia’s eye nearly popped out of her head. Merlin grinned and he knew Arthur was watching him.

“You’re gay?”

“What tipped you off?” Arthur smirked. “Was it the way I have been checking out Merlin’s ass for the last five minutes?”

Sophia sputtered as Merlin turned bright red. Arthur leaned back in the chair and spun in a circle before facing them again, smirk still on his pink lips.

“And here I thought I was the only one who appreciated my ass.” Merlin replied. “Well, and Gwaine.”

Arthur laughed at that. “Gwaine loves everyone’s ass.”

“Who’s Gwaine?” Sophia asked.

“My brother.” Merlin replied, taking a comb to her hair.

“Your brother likes your ass?”

“Yep!” Merlin chuckled. “But it’s okay we have different parents.”

“So he’s not your brother?”

“Depends on how you view family.”

Sophia didn’t respond to that but Arthur smiled softly.

“You’re all done!” Merlin told Sophia once her hair was blow-dried. She smiled tightly and paid Merlin before breezing from the shop.

“She really doesn’t like you.” Arthur observed.

“Ya, I don’t know why she even comes here.” Merlin shrugged and began sweeping up the wisps of blonde hair that now covered the floor around the chair. Arthur twisted his chair back and forth as he watched Merlin.

Once the three hours passed Merlin led Arthur into the back room and started washing the dye out of his hair. Arthur relaxed against Merlin’s touch, sighing out his name and of course that only made Merlin’s mind jump to very inappropriate places.

“Feels nice.” Arthur mumbled as Merlin’s fingers scraped along his scalp. Merlin hummed in response, not trusting his voice. He washed Arthur’s now blue hair until the water ran clean and then he helped Arthur sit up and handed him a towel.

“Thanks.” Arthur smiled as he started drying his hair.

“Here,” Merlin handed the man a mirror once he took away the towel and tossed it aside. Arthur grinned into the mirror and started running his fingers through his hair.

“Oh my fucking god, _Mer_ lin!” Arthur pulled Merlin into a half hug. “I look amazing!”

“Ya you do.” Merlin chuckled and went to go clean up the dye he had left in the other room. Arthur followed him and gathered his things, leaving a few bills on the counter.

“Hey, I’m gonna be at the pub with Gwaine tonight. Maybe I’ll see you there?” He looked so damn hopeful and Merlin really hoped his heart wasn’t beating as loud as he thought it was.

“If you’re lucky.” Merlin winked and Arthur smiled before leaving out the heavy wooden door. Merlin was texting Gwaine the second the door swung shut.

_Would it make me a terrible person if a fucked my friend’s brother?_

_And if I dated him?_

_I think he likes me._

_Then she’ll kill him, we all know Morgs loves you more._

_How’d you know it was Arthur?_

_Elyan lives in Washington, My sister is not a male and no one else has any siblings. Plus I knew he was at your shop, you were sending me pictures you idiot._

_I hate it when you use logic._

_Just come to pub tonight and I’ll make sure you end up in his lap. Morgana would never make a scene in front of Leon._

_She slammed your face into the bar last month. Leon was standing in front of her._

_Fair point but I deserved it._

_And I don’t?_

_She loves you, just stop thinking about Morgana and focus on her hot brother._

\--

The pub was dark and smelled of strong alcohol, it was called the Rising Sun and Leon owned it. It was clean and fairly priced and mostly full of college kids on the weekends. Percy works as a server-that’s how he met Gwaine-whereas Leon works as the bartender. Morgana helps out sometimes since it’s her boyfriend’s place.

Gwaine and Morgana were attempting to play darts but the both kept hitting the wall, something Merlin couldn’t understand since Morgana was damn good shot. Percy was attempting not to ogle Gwaine’s ass as he took orders from those at the tables. Gwen and Lance were sitting with Arthur and Merlin in a booth, sipping there drinks while Gwen told the story of how she and Lance met…again.

“And then he dropped the pot and it shattered everywhere!” She laughed and Lance blushed.

“You’re telling that story _again_?” Morgana was standing by the table suddenly. Gwen blushed and nodded and Morgana pulled Gwen from the booth and nodded for Lance to follow them to the bar.

Merlin looked over at Arthur to see him already looking and the two smiled and looked away. Merlin took a chug of his beer and then reached up and smudged his eyeliner. Arthur cleared his throat and everything was awkward, like a first date between 7th graders.

“You ever think about getting a tattoo?” Arthur asks.

“Ya, never could settle on a design though.” Merlin shrugs. “I also never could find an artist I trusted.”

“Oh, well, I opened up a shop a few weeks ago. I could draw something for you.” Arthur offered and Merlin grinned.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Something magical.” Arthur smirks over his glass and Merlin blushes. “There’s something about you, _Mer_ lin.”

“Something magical?” He jokes.

“Ya, something magical.”

Merlin looks at him with wide blue eyes and a slight smile on his lips and he knows there’s something there. He wants to tell Arthur what he feels but Gwaine tumbles into the booth and leans heavily against Merlin before the words come out.

“Whatcha talking about, mates?” Gwaine slurs his words and Merlin scrunches up his nose at the smell of alcohol on his friend’s breath.

“Your drunk ass.” Merlin replies and Gwaine flashes a loopy grin.

“I prefer talking about your ass.” Gwaine says. “Thoughts on Merlin’s ass, Arthur?”

Arthur turns a delightful shade of pink as Merlin smirks across the table.

“It certainly looks good enough to eat.” Arthur replies and Gwaine grins filthily.

“That’s for fucking sure.” Gwaine is suddenly pulled from the booth by Percy. “Take good care of my bro, Arthur!” He calls back to them as Percy drags him towards the bathrooms.

“Good enough to eat? Subtle.” Merlin chuckles and Arthur smiles shyly, ducking his head and blushing.

“I never said I was subtle, _Mer_ lin.”

“Dance with me?” Merlin slipped from the booth and held out his hand for Arthur. There was a few people slowly swaying to the gentle music currently drifting from the speakers and Merlin really wanted him and Arthur to be part of it. Arthur rolled his eyes as he took Merlin’s hand, following him away from the tables. Merlin blushed as he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders and leaned closer, smiling when Arthur’s hands settled on his hips. They swayed closely, eyes watching the other’s face for _something._

Merlin moved to rest his head on Arthur’s shoulder, breathing in relief when Arthur tilted his head to lean against Merlin’s. He could see Gwaine giving him an encouraging look from the bar and Morgana was watching suspiciously as she sipped her colourful drink. Merlin pushed them all away, focusing on the feel of Arthur in his arms and his alcohol tinged breath on his neck.

“I bet we look like a pair of Easter eggs.” Arthur murmured into Merlin’s hair. Merlin let out a surprised laugh and pressed his face into Arthur’s shoulder.

“Oh my god we probably do.”

“A white dragon, whiter than your skin that sits on your shoulder blades. Its tail would wind down your arm and its claws would dig into the flesh on your back.” Arthur described to Merlin once their laughter had subsided. “That’s the tattoo I’d draw for you.”

Merlin smiled and pressed closer to Arthur, loving the sigh that falls from the other man’s lips.

“Trying to give us matching tattoos already?” Merlin joked.

“My dragon is not white,” Arthur defended. “But ya, cause you’re _mine_ , _Mer_ lin.”

“Oh am I?” Merlin asked cheekily, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine at Arthur’s words.

“Yes,” He answered as if it was the only logical answer. “As long as I can be yours.”

“I’d like that.” Merlin looked at Arthur with a smile and wondered if this was the moment he was supposed to kiss him. Arthur seemed to be thinking the same thing because he leaned forward first and captured Merlin’s lips in a timid kiss. As Merlin kissed back all sense of timid vanished and they kissed with passion, pulling away breathless and flushed.

“Oh great, the Easter eggs are snogging.” Gwaine laughed from the bar and Merlin cracked a smile. Morgana held out her hand and Gwaine handed over a few bills. She smirked at her brother and he rolled his eyes before turning back to Merlin.

“Tomorrow, around six.” Arthur said as the song came to an end and a faster one started up.

“Eager much?” Merlin smirked and Arthur leaned close, breathe ghosting over Merlin’s lips.

“For you? Ya, real fucking eager.”

“Are you gonna fuck me, Arthur Pendragon?” Merlin asked, voice low and he reveled in the shiver that ran through Arthur’s body.

“Oh gods yes.” Arthur nearly whimpered the words and Merlin really shouldn’t be thinking the things he was thinking.

“Six seems like a really long ways away.” Merlin groaned, loving the way their lips touched with each word.

“Do you have to open your shop tomorrow?”

“If you ask nicely, then no.”

“Please come with me to my shop right now so I can draw on your skin and then fuck you all night.”

“Fuck, Arthur.” Merlin panted, taking his hand and pulling him towards the exit. He heard Gwaine cheering as they flung open the door and he knew Morgana would be calling first thing in the morning. Arthur hailed a cab and the two toppled inside, refusing to let go of one another. 

\--

Arthur’s studio was small and clean, warm and inviting. It was exactly what you’d want in a tattoo shop. Beautiful sketches and pictures of previous tattoos he’s done hung on the walls, tattoo magazines lay about on the table. It was a little empty considering it was only opened recently but Merlin could see it in a few years, thriving with an endless amount of costumers and magazine articles written about Arthur. Or at least that’s what Merlin hopes.

“Come on.” Arthur pulled Merlin into the back room where he actually did the tattooing. Merlin removed his shirt, stomach twisted in anticipation. Arthur smiled reassuringly as Merlin sat down.

“Stay as still as possible.” Arthur instructed, touching the pen to Merlin’s back. Merlin was sure he wasn’t breathing as Arthur drew, pen gliding across his skin.

 Merlin was hard, unable to control himself at the feeling of Arthur’s hands on his skin and the knowledge that he would soon have Arthur’s dragon on him too. It wouldn’t be permanent, not yet anyway, but it would still be Arthur’s mark and that’s enough to make Merlin moan. Arthur doesn’t notice, or if he does he doesn’t show that he noticed, just continues moving the pen in messy strokes down Merlin’s arm and down to his wrist and curving on his hand before moving to his back.

Merlin did his best not to move, just watching Arthur work. And Arthur was really good at his job, at art. He bit his lips and chewed on the pink flesh as he worked, blue eyes focused and dancing with interest. He left chaste kisses on Merlin’s skin as he worked, just the slightest touches to keep Merlin’s breathing uneven. They could have been there for hours or days, Merlin wouldn’t have known the difference, his brain unfocused and skin tingling with the touch of Arthur. When Arthur finally puts down the pen and starts running his fingers over Merlin’s skin, that’s when Merlin stands up. He stretches out his limbs and then moves towards the mirror, staring in awe at the detailed dragon on his skin.

“Jesus Christ, Arthur,” Merlin breathes. “It’s fucking amazing!”

Arthur laughs. “Well, I’d be more than happy to make it permanent.”

“Gods yes, maybe next week, or tomorrow, but right now I really want you to fuck me.” Merlin replies, smirk stretches his lips as he steps closer to Arthur.

 _“Mer_ lin.” Arthur purrs and twists his fingers in Merlin’s hair, dragging their lips together. Merlin moaned against Arthur lips and pressed himself closer, trying to be as close to the other man as he can. He swallows Arthur whimpers when Merlin’s obvious arousal presses against Arthur’s growing one. Arthur pushes Merlin against the wall and start peppering his chest with open mouthed kisses, moving slowing down his body.

“Arthur, please,” Merlin groans, fisting his hands in Arthur’s shirt. Arthur shoots Merlin a wicked grin as he unbuttons Merlin’s pants and frees his aching cock. Merlin whimpers when Arthur wraps his hand around Merlin, hot and tight.

“So hard for me, Merlin.” He teases, slowly pumping him. Merlin doesn’t respond, just moans loudly and slams his head back into the wall. Arthur smirks and leans forward, taking the head of Merlin’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Merlin gasps, fingers flying to Arthur’s head and burying themselves in his blue hair. Arthur slowly takes as much of Merlin as he can, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Merlin makes the most delicious noises, moaning like a fucking whore, and all for Arthur. He moans around Merlin’s cock and uses one of his hands to press his heel against his own aching prick.

“Arthur,” Merlin moans and his hips jolt forward, Arthur uses his other hand to press Merlin back against the wall.

Merlin’s legs are shaking as Arthur continues to suck and lick his cock, reducing the man to whimpering mess. He knows Merlin is close, he can’t stay still, a vibrating jumble of moans and choked off words. Merlin starts pulling against Arthur’s hair, trying to get him to let go, and gasping out ‘I’m close, fuck, Arthur.’ But Arthur doesn’t pull off, continuing to rub himself through his jeans as Merlin cries out his name and shoots down his throat. Arthur swallows as much as he can, pulling off and smiling up at Merlin with come dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Merlin doesn’t move for a few moments, just panting and twitching through his aftershocks. He looks beautiful, Arthur thinks as he moves to stand in front of Merlin. He starts pressing gentle kisses to Merlin’s neck, whispering sweet nothings into his skin.

“So beautiful when you come, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin’s mind finally catches up with the present and he begins attacking Arthur’s lips and jaw with his mouth. Arthur smiles, loving the feeling of Merlin’s mouth on his skin. Merlin shifts one his legs between Arthur, giving him some friction that leaves Arthur feeling dizzy.

“I want to fucking you, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin says against his jaw, letting Arthur grind against his thigh. “I want to pound you into the mattress until you can’t remember anything but my name, until you can’t walk straight.”

“Oh fuck, nothing I do is straight.” Arthur’s laugh turns into a groan as Merlin shoves his hand down Arthur’s pants. Merlin’s fingers are cold around Arthur’s prick and his hips thrust forward almost involuntarily. Merlin’s grinning against his skin and that just makes Arthur even harder, Merlin’s smile always makes Arthur feel higher, harder, full of butterflies.

Merlin is pumping him in steady strokes and Arthur is gonna come in jeans like a fucking teenager. Merlin starts sucking a hickey onto his neck and damn it he’s not going to be able to hide that one, Morgana is gonna have a field day. Arthur is rocking his hips without a rhythm, just seeking his release.

“You look so hot like this,” Merlin mumbles. “panting and silently begging.” Arthur whimpers and jerks his hips into Merlin. “Next time I want you inside me, Arthur, I want you to come in my ass.” Arthur moans out Merlin’s name, loudly, as he comes sticky in his jeans and all over Merlin’s hand.

“Fuck,” Arthur slumps against Merlin, trying to catch his breath in the crook of his neck. Merlin runs his fingers through Arthur’s sweaty blue hair and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Gods you’re beautiful.” Merlin whispers into his skin and Arthur rolls his eyes.

“Stop being a sap.”

“Next time you do not get to keep your clothes on, I want to lick and bite every stroke of ink on your body.”

Arthur’s cock twitches weakly and he whimpers. Merlin continues playing with Arthur’s hair, bringing him back down to earth. Arthur turns his face away from Merlin’s skin and meets his shockingly blue eyes.

“Please tell me that next time is very soon.”

Merlin smiles and Arthur forgets how to breathe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my first attempt at smut so I'm sorry if it was shitty. But thanks for reading it, kudos and comments are always welcome ^_^


End file.
